My Neighbor is a Vampire
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: A new family moves into Mark's Neighborhood and something is very strange and kooky about them and Mark wants to know what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Mark was working on a new video and he heard a truck backup outside. Mark was curious so he paused on his editing and opened his shade and saw it was a moving truck and a black SUV was behind it. Mark watched a lady with sunglasses and an black umbrella came out of the passenger side. Then a man wearing a tux and also wearing sunglasses. The last person to step out was a young man around Mark's age. He had sunglasses on also but the thing that stood out aside from his folks was he had bright green hair. Mark smirked "I guess I'm not the only one who dyed his hair a weird color" as he ran his fingers though his red locks.

Mark was wondering why this guy's mother had an umbrella when there was no rain. Mark shrugged his shoulders and kept looking. The guy with the green hair looked up and Mark could swear he was looking right at him. Mark jumped back and shut the shade. Jack's mother looked at him "Jack, what's wrong dear?" "Oh nothing mum I saw someone." "Well, that's weird the agent said this neighborhood is dead during the day so you probably just saw a cat or something in the window."

Jack just shrugged he knew what he saw he saw another guy staring at him. Mark went back to his computer and sat down, he had a weird feeling about this new family moving into his neighborhood and he wanted to get some answers. The next day Mark decided to be nice and made a gift basket and headed over to the new neribhos house. Mark brushed off his hands and rang the bell, he waited a few minutes and he saw someone look out the window, it was the guy with the green hair. Mark waved, the guy shut the shade and then Mark heard footsteps and the door opened.

The guy with the green hair stood there and quickly pulled Mark into the house. Mark yelled out "Hey… what are you doing?!" The guy just pushed him on the couch and took the gift basket out of his hands and put it on the table. The guy with the green hair paced the room "Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" Mark looked at him "well first off I was just trying to be nice and include myself as you're my across the street neibrous." Jack just looked at him "well its nice to meet you um?" "Oh, sorry I'm Mark, Mark Fischbach" he put out his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack looked at his hand and nodded taking his hand into his own and shook it "I'm Sean but I go by Jack." Mark smiled and pulled away his hand it felt so cold and Mark just wondered if the house was cold or something. "Well its nice to meet you Jack, so what brings you to LA you sound like you have an accent?" "Yeah, my folks and I are from Ireland my dad had a new job and we had to come here." Jack had to lie the townsfolk of his town in Ireland ran him and his family out of town with pitchforks and stakes. Mark nodded "well, that's cool welcome to the neighborhood, where are you folks?"

"Oh, mum and da are at their job, I stay home and work on my YouTube channel." Mark was taken back "you work for YouTube also, so do I" Jack smiled, trying his best to hide his fangs, "oh very cool how many subs you got?" "I got 14 million." "Dam that is a lot I'm catching up though I got 12 million!" "Dang, I wonder why I never knew about you." Jack shrugged "I don't know but maybe we can play some games sometime, I wouldn't mind a friend." Mark smiled "sure, I'd like that, well I must be going Jack, here text me sometime." Mark wrote down his number and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I will, bye Mark." Mark smiled and waved and headed back to his house once inside he started to ponder that something was up with this Jack fellow, why was his hand so cold and it sure sounded like he was hiding something about when he moved here." Mark shrugged it off and went to go recorded some more videos. Jack's folks came back home from their outing which was gathering up some human's for the feeding, Jack's dad brought in a young male around Jack's age and pushed him in front of Jack. Jack smiled "thanks dad I'm starving." Jack pushed the guy down on the couch and sunk his fangs into the guys neck and drank him dry till there was no more."

Jack's mother came in and she hissed "Jack, did you have another human in here today?" Jack wiped his mouth "yes mother… the neibrou that lives across the street he came over today, his name is Mark." Jack's mom looked at him with her eyes "Jack, you know we can trust humans anymore we must feed on them and just use them as pawns." Jack sighed "I know ma but this guy was nice and he was around my age, I just want a friend." Jack's mom sighed "well fine I will allow it but please be careful." Jack nodded "now, head up to your room the sun will be up soon you need to sleep." Jack nodded and trotted up to his room, he looked out his window and saw a faint glow coming from Mark's window. "He must be editing, gosh he stays up late I will have to watch his videos later tonight."

Jack got into his bed and went to sleep before the sun came up. Later that night Jack deiced to visit Mark. Once the sun went down Jack made sure his folks were out and he snuck out of the house and headed over to Mark's house. Jack knew he could trust Mark and he was going to tell him everything. Jack went up to the door and rang Mark's bell. Mark heard his doorbell ring and he saw a dark figure staying outside. "Hmm wonder who that could be?" Mark headed downstairs and opened the door to find Jack standing there. "Oh, hi Jack what can I do for you?" Jack smiled "Hey Mark, could I come in, no one is home at my place and I was kind of lonely."

"Oh, yeah sure come on in" Mark opened the door more for Jack to come in." "So, what you want to do?" "Oh, I was wondering if we could just chill and talk ya know get to know each other." Mark looked at him "oh um yeah sure come on we can go chill in my room." Jack nodded and followed him, he could tell Mark was nervous about something by the beat of Mark's heart but he just calmed himself and all. Mark showed Jack his bedroom and his videos set up and everything once they were done Mark sat at his desk and Jack was on Mark's bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "Mark if I tell you something do you promise not to freak out?" Mark looked at him "oh, um yeah sure Jack, what's up?"

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I'm a vampire." Mark blinked and looked at Jack "what.. You're a vampire?" Jack nodded "yup, my whole family is." Mark got up and paced. Jack had to stop him "can you please stop that, the racing your heartbeat is doing is killing me right now." Mark stopped "wait, you can hear my heartbeat?" "Yes I can just one thing I can do as a vampire." Mark sat down next to him "so what you suck blood and all that scary stuff." Jack laughed "yes but we ain't scary, think of us as the Adams family." "So all that jazz about you moving because of your dad's job that isn't true is it?"

"No, we had to move from Ireland because we got chased out of town." "Oh wow Jack that is terrible." Mark placed a comforting hand on Jack's knee "gosh your so cold." Jack shrugged "yeah, it sucks but I'm used to it, so can I trust you not to say anything about us?" Mark nodded "yeah you can trust me, I wont say a word." Jack smiled his fangs showing a bit "Good, because if you do I will have to bite and kill you." his eyes flashing green. Mark jumped back and Jack just laughed "I'm kidding you big doof, I wont do that to you my folks now that is a different thing so we will just keep this between us. My mom knows about you already but she's ok with us being friends."

Mark smiled and laughed "ok good, having a vampire friend isn't so bad."

Jack smiled and hugged Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a good few years now since Jack the vampire moved into Mark's neighborhood and they have become very close friends. Mark has had the courage to ask Jack out but he didn't know how to do it, dating a vampire sounded kind of odd.A knock at his door made him jump out of his skin and he looked out the window and Jack saw him and waved flashing a big fanged smiled. Mark just snickered and opened the door letting the vampire into his home. Chica came running up to Jack and demanded to be petted. Mark lived on his own now and Jack did to they were still neighbors, Jack parents where able to go back to Ireland because there was peace with all vampires.

Jack didn't want to go back because he wanted to stay with Mark and if he left he would have lost contact with Mark and never would of seen him again. So he deiced to move a few houses down from Mark so they could still hang out and be best friends. Mark had started up a youtuber channel and so did Jack, except his channel was at night so all of his fans knew him as the youtuber midnight uploaded but he just went by the username Jacksepticeye. Chica ran off after Jack joked and kind of scared her with his hissing and fangs, Chica whined and ran outside into the backyard. Mark just rolled his eyes "do you have to scare her everytime you come over?" Jack shrugged "I'm sorry, its just she is so hard to get off of me and her heartbeat goes crazy, I don't want to end up biting her you know what it does to me." Mark just nodded "Yeah, so what brings ya over here today?"

"Well, I was wondering tonight there is a event going on it's a costume event thing and me being a vampire already I would fit in percetally and no one will know I'm a real vampire." Mark shrugs "oh, but what about, you know biting people, its going to be crazy in there with sounds and everything?" Jack pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket "ah, I got this little do-dad it's a pill I can take to control my urges to bite people and lash out."

"Oh, where did you get that?" "My mom, she sent it to me from Ireland, it's a new pill they made in Ireland for vampires so that is how the peace treaty started and now vampires and humans can live as one in Ireland." "Oh, that's awesome, so now when we are hanging out and my heartbeat starts racing say we are running or playing a game you wont lash out and try to bite me, like you have in the past."Jack shook his head "nope, everything should be fine, but gosh Mark you don't know how much I want to bite you" he covered his mouth after saying that. Mark's eyes went wide "whoa, what you want to bite me, why?" Jack shrugged "I don't know, you just look so good and I bet your blood is so pure, I could tell, when I listen to your heartbeat when we are just sitting watching a movie or playing a game. It sounds so healthy and I can tell right there that your blood is pure and rich."

Mark was a little scared but calmed down, he had a secret crush on Jack as we were told in the start of this, "Jack, listen what if I let you bite me?" Jack's eyes lit up green. "Y, you would let me bite you?! but what if I go to far, I don't want to kill you Mark, I, I like you, you're my only human friend, well if u count Wade and other youtuber friends, but you're the only one I really hang out with."Mark took Jack's cold hands into his, his heartbeat racing like a jackrabbit "oh, god Mark your killing me here." Mark took a deep breath "sorry, Jack listen the years we have been friends, I, I have drawn to liking you, a lot and I, I want to know if you will be my vampire boyfriend?"

Jack looked at Mark with his big blue eyes, "Mark, really you want me to be your boyfriend, but isn't it weird to date a vampire?" Mark sighed "I don't care, I love you with all my heart and I know somewhere deep inside that cold body of yours and un-beating heart of yours you love me to, don't you?" Jack sighed "yes Mark I do love you.""Well, then can we try this?" Mark looked at Jack with his big brown eyes, red hair going into them." Jack smiled and reached up with a clawed finger and swiped away the red hair from his eyes and held onto his cheek feeling the warmth from it. Mark felt the cold hand against his cheek and he placed his hand on it. Mark and Jack locked eyes and leaned in and kissed.

Jack sprung back and green eyes flashing "whoa, that was nuts, I felt like a burst though my whole body." Mark nodded "so did I, maybe we were meant to be mates, soulmate." Jack smiled and looked at Mark. Jack grabbed Mark's hands and led him to Mark's bed. "Mark are you sure about this, once I bite you, you will be mine you wont be able to have anybody else." Mark nodded "yes, Jack I want to be yours, and yours only."

Jack nodded and laid Mark down on the bed and climbed up to him and he took his hand and turned Mark's head to the side, reliving the pulsing vein in Mark's neck. Jack took his finger and ran it down the juggler vein, feeling it pulse on his fingers. "You, ready Mark?" Mark nodded "ok, it will hurt for the first bite but after a while the pain will go away I promise and I will be gentle." Mark nodded "I trust you Jack." Jack nodded and opened his mouth and let his fangs come out and latched onto Mark's neck. Mark hissed out in pain but once Jack started sucking and taking his life force Mark eased into the pain and sighed. It felt like pleasure and pain all in could hear Mark's heartbeat pounding in his ears, he ran a hand though Mark's red hair and calmed him down, Jack started to hear Mark's heartbeat slow to almost the point of death and he knew it was time to stop. Jack unlatched himself from Mark's neck and licked at the wound and it closed up and healed right away.

"Mark, Mark open your eyes." Mark blinked a few times and opened his eyes but he saw his own blood on Jack's lips and he gasped out and closed his eyes again. "Oh, fook I'm sorry Mark." Jack wiped his mouth and ran a hand though Mark's hair. "It's ok, it's gone, I'm sorry you had to see that."Mark opened his eyes and felt his neck where Jack bit him "So, am I okay?" "Just lay still and let me listen." Mark nodded and lay still on his back and let Jack listen. Jack listened to Mark's heartbeat thump-thump, thump-thump. "For just being bit you are still strong and fine Mark, but now you need food and drink and then sleep."

Mark nodded and Jack helped him up as he was woozy from the bloodless and got himself something to eat and drink, after all that Mark fell asleep. Jack just lay and watched Mark sleep. It was nearing dawn and Jack had to go home, as he couldn't be out in the sun. Jack kissed Mark's cheek and told him he would see him tonight. Mark nodded and mumbled in his sleep "I love you Jack." If Jack's heart could beat it would beat so fast "I love you to Mark, goodbye." Jack turned into a bat and flew to his house.

Time skip

A few more years go by and Jack and Mark are fully boyfriends now and all Mark has been letting Jack feed off him for a good while now but he is tired of being a human. Mark's getting older and Jack is still the same age and its weird with Mark being almost in his forty's now and Jack still twenty-six. It was time to change is lying on the bed, watching some cheesy vampire movie, laughing at how everything is wrong about it when Mark walks in and flop's on the bed. "Hi Markimoo, what's up?" Mark looks up at Jack, "Jack I have something I want to ask you?" "Oh" Jack flips off the TV "what's up?"

Mark gets up and starts pacing "ah. Mark stop that." "Oh, yeah sorry I forgot you don't like pacing." Mark sits on the bed next to Jack "Jack I want to be a vampire, like you." Jack looked at Mark "Finally!" "You don't know how many years I have waited for you to say that to smiled "Yeah, I want to be with you forever Jack, I love you and I'm in my forty's and your still twenty-seven its weird to me, so I rather be a vampire and stay this age and be with you forever." Jack nodded and hugged him "yeah, well let's do it." Mark nodded "well, what do you have to do, for me to become like you." "Well, you may not like it but first you need to die, then I have to bite into my own wrist and open your mouth and put my blood into your system and then the change will start, you will come back undead but as a vampire like me."

"Whoa, well that's a lot to take in." Jack held his hands "are you really sure you want this Mark, think of your family, friends and fans." Mark sighed "I know, we will have to tell them sooner or later and no more cons no more Pax but as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Jack nodded "ok then, let's do this"Mark kissed Jack for the final time as a human, Jack had laid him down on the bed and once again as he was going to feed from Mark but this time for the final time. Jack kissed him and ran a hand down Mark's chest, leaving his palm over Mark's fast beating heart. "I am going to miss hearing this amazing heartbeat though." Mark sighed "I'm going to miss having one but it is what it is."

Jack nodded "ok, here we go, I love you Mark." "I love you to Jack." Jack swooped down and ploughed his fangs all the way into Mark's throat and Mark gasped out and Jack felt his heartbeat pick up and he began to suck and take Mark's life-force all the way until the final drop and final heartbeat. Jack heard the final beats in his ears, thump-thump-thump… until it unlatched himself and a small blood tear ran down his cheek but he knew Mark wasn't gone for good, he bit into his own wrist and squeezed some of his own blood and into Mark's mouth and waited. Mark took a deep breath and gasped and opened his eyes that glowed a bright red, just like his hair.

"J, Jack?" Jack was crying blood tears full now and Mark looked at him and hugged him "Now I can be with you forever." Mark and Jack hugged and hugged for hours until it was nearing dawn and Jack shut the curtains and all other curtains in the house and they cuddled up on the bed and fell year passes and Mark and Jack had left LA and Jack took him back to Ireland and Jack told his family what happen with Mark becoming a vampire and them being a couple and Mark was accepted into the family as one of their own. A few more months down the road Jack purposed to Mark in the highest tower in Ireland and Mark of course said yes and they had a huge wedding vampires and humans.

Mark and Jack lived out all their friends and family, feeding off mortals and living happy ever after, blood and all.

The end.


End file.
